When the Moon Rises
by Zaiaku Dyuu
Summary: A vampire hunter gets stuck in the night class. But there's another new student. One who really REALLY likes her. Title and rating may change. OCxOC KANAMExYUUKIxZERO. TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED!
1. Miyako Noria and Kage Kyuuketsuki

Hi! Zaiaku Dyuu here! This is my first full fanfiction. There are two original characters; the links for their pictures are on my profile. Please review, but don't flame!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOW OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT IN ANY WAY!!!!!**

"For the last time I'M NOT GOING!" Miyako Noroia yelled for what she thought was the billionth time, "I don't care! Nothing that you say will make me go, just GO AWAY!"

Toga Yagari sighed why did _he_ end up with all of the problem students? He opened his mouth to try to convince her again.

"No!" she cut him off, "Not going; end of story," Miyako stormed out of the building slamming the door behind her.

"Stupid idea," she muttered to herself, "What kind of a loser would want to go to-" she paused turning around and drawing her sword, it was the same color as her eyes: a deep sapphire blue. She frowned _I could have sworn that somebody was there_.

"You know, for a vampire hunter you're not very good," Miyako turned around her long silvery hair fanning out behind her. She pushed the boy up against the wall, and out the sword to his throat. He had dark blue hair and matching eyes. He was pale; like all vampires, but had a very friendly aura.

"I thought that all vampire hunters knew that a particularly strong emotion could cloud their senses." he laughed lightly, "and put that sword away, if I wanted to hurt you I would have already"

Miyako lowered her sword by a fraction of an inch, "and tell me why I should put it away?" she hissed, "who the heck are you anyway?"

"Kage Kyuuketsuki," he replied, pretty calm considering that the girl right in front of him was pretty much threatening him.

Miyako sheathed her sword, "I'm Miyako Noroia," she replied trying to match his calm tone, "Now if you move out of the way, bye"

When he didn't move she sighed and walked around him.

"Wait!" he called, after following her for about three weeks admiring her from a distance he didn't want to screw up when she first met him.

"WHAT?!" she snapped irritably, "I'm kinda trying to ignore you."

"Um," he paused trying to think of something intelligent to say, "Be careful?"

Miyako sighed again and started walking back home, _That was weird_ she thought _oh well, at least I'm alive!_

"Fine," she sighed when she finally forced herself to come back to her sensei's house and entered the kitchen, "I'll enroll in Cross Academy."

Not a good start, but it's 10:00 here . Anyway please read and review, flames will be laughed at. I try to respond to all of the reviews. Until next time!

**Zaiaku Dyuu**


	2. Welcome to Cross Academy!

I forgot to mention, but Kage is based on me! I sorta act like that. The only difference is that I don't stalk people if I like them. Anyway, this chapter is a page longer than the first one, the first three chapters sorta an introduction, so they are really short, maybe two pages each? The others are longer, about three pages, but I'm working on making them pretty long. I know how annoying it can be, reading a short chapter and then having to wait another week for the update. I'll try not to wait too long between updates, a week at most! Without further delay here chapter two:

DISCLAMIER: I STILL DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!

* * *

"I cannot believe that I'm doing this. I cannot believe that I'm doing this!" Miyako sighed, why did she agree to attend Cross Academy? Why did she give in? She couldn't think of one good reason why she should have to go. After all, she would be in a class full of _vampires_ and forbidden to hurt any of them in any way. '_Grrreeeaaat'._ She thought sarcastically, '_knowing my temper I'll be kicked out within a week for losing my temper and having a go at one of them!_'

She threw the rest of her things into the case. She didn't have much, a few uniforms, about five other sets of clothes, a brush, and a few throwing knives. She was wearing everything else. '_Cross Academy here I come.'_

"…And classes end at about two in the morning..." Miyako wasn't listening to a thing that Headmaster Cross was saying '_Is he crazy?'_ she wondered, '_he certainly sounds like he should be in a mental hospital, not the Headmaster of a school'!_ "… Does that make sense?"

"Huh?" Miyako realized that he had stopped talking.

The Headmaster smiled, "Before you go, I want you to meet my two wonderful adopted children!"

At that moment the door to the office opened, "You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" a girl, about sixteen walked in, she was wearing a day class uniform. She had shoulder length chocolate brown hair, and rose eyes. The boy behind her was taller, he looked about seventeen, his lilac eyes were filled with mistrust as he glared at Miyako.

"Hi!" the girl bounded over to Miyako and bowed slightly, "I'm Yuuki Cross. You must be one of the new Night Class students! I hope that you enjoy it here at Cross Academy."

Miyako was a little surprised, "Um, yes," she stuttered, "I'm a the new - wait, did you day 'one of the new Night Class students'?"

"About that," the Headmaster muttered, "I forgot to mention that there will be one more student who is starting tomorrow. He's coming tonight." he glanced at the clock then turned back to Miyako. "You know the rules of the school, you can't harm any of the night students, day students, threaten them in any way, blackmail them, or doing anything else that could cause trouble!"

"Could I keep my sword though?" Miyako asked sheepishly, "I know that it would look weird, but I've always worn it since I got it five years ago, I would feel really vulnerable, and awkward without it. I won't hurt anybody with it!" she promised, "I would be a bit uneasy without it."

The Headmaster frowned slightly allowing students to carry "Dangerous Weapons" around the campus wasn't exactly the best idea in the world. But the way she said it made him think that it would be like taking away Yuuki's Artemis Rod, or Zero's Bloody Rose gun.

"Okay," he began hesitantly, "But if anything bad happens that has to do with it, then you'll have to stop carrying it around with you. So, to continue, the last thing that you need to know is-"

He was cut off by a knock at the door, "Yuuki?" the Headmaster called, "Please get that it might be the other Night Class student!"

Yuuki bounded over to the door and opened it, "Hello!" she said cheerfully, "You're the other Night Class student, right?"

"Right!" and equally cheerful voice responded, "I can't wait to start! I'm sorry that I was a bit late, I was thinking about something that happened last night, and I realized that I had missed the train that I have to catch to come here!"

Miyako tensed, she knew that voice, "Uh oh." she muttered, "Please let that not be Kage! PLEASE LET THAT NOT BE KAGE!!!"

The other student stepped into the office, "Miyako!" Kage exclaimed happily trying not to blush, "It's great to see you again. I didn't know that you were coming to Cross Academy, too! We could have carpooled here!"

Miyako groaned, how was she supposed to survive her first year at Cross Academy with this jerk? This place was literally her own personal hell on earth.

* * *

What did you think? I hope that you liked it! Please Read and Review, I always respond to all of them. 


	3. This is going to be a looonnggg year

**Sorry for the late update! I meant to update earlier, but I had a lot of schoolwork ;. Anyway I'm sorry that it took this long! This chapter is also short, but they'll get longer sooner!**

* * *

Miyako sighed ten more minutes and she would begin her Night Classes. She had already unpacked and explored her room; she had to admit it was nice! She grabbed the only three books that she would need. She glanced down at them, and her list of classes, six hours of classes, four subjects, an hour and twenty-five minutes each, and one hour long break.

She glanced at the clock, and with a sigh admitted to herself that she should probably get ready to go. She took a deep breath and stepped outside her room, nervous about her first experience in the Night Class.

Kage, on the other hand, was bouncing around his room, happily gathering up his stuff, "This could be my chance to impress Miyako!" he accidentally said out loud. He ran out of his room hoping that Miyako would at least let him escort her on her first day.

"Omph!" Kage, in his haste, ran right into Adio, and the two of them almost fell down the stairs.

"I am so sorry, Adio-sempai!" Kage said bowing slightly, "I didn't realize that you were there, I really shouldn't have ran out like that ha ha ha…" he laughed nervously.

"It's okay Kage!" Adio said cheerfully, "Nothing bad happened." he frowned, "but if you're trying to get Miyako to like you, I'm pretty sure that you're wasting your time. She's almost 'lost it three times already' it's really quite amusing to annoy her, and watch as she tries not to do anything that could get her kicked out." he laughed, "but, really" he went on more seriously, "You should be careful around her. "

"Kaname-sama," Ruka said hesitantly, "I know that you let Miyako into the Night Class, but I think that she shouldn't be here!"

"Why? Are you questioning my decision?"

"No, Kaname-sama. But I don't feel safe. She's was born and raised a vampire hunter, she's allowed to carry that sword around with her at all times, and I know for a fact that she has a few throwing knives hidden in various places in her room. I'm just concerned about your safety Kaname-sama!" she blurted out.

"Ruka," he smiled, "I'm perfectly safe, and those throwing knives you mentioned, they will be removed at the first chance we get."

"Miyako, before class begins, will you please introduce yourself?"

"And why should I do that, _Kuran?_" Miyako snapped, "I want to be as inconspicuous as possible, while I'm stuck in the Night Class! Besides, I'm not exactly a person who likes talking about myself in front of tones of people, and defiantly not in front of tones of vampires!"

"Come on, Miyako!" Kage walked over to them, "It'll be fun! I can go first, may I Kaname-sama?" without waiting for an answer he bounded to the front of the classroom nearly tripping, "Hi!" he said optimistically, "I'm Kage Kyuuketsuki, I'm a new student here. I enjoy reading, playing the piano (I play by ear), and writing! I'm so happy to be here, I'm sure that I'll really have fun this year."

Miyako sighed as she got up, "Hello," she said calmly as she could, "ad many of you probably know by now, I'm a vampire hunter, I don't know why the hell I got stuck in this class, but, hopefully, I won't be here long. I suggest that you don't get on my bad side, and stay at least five feet away at all times." she glared at all of the Night Class students, "any questions?"

"Are you seeing anybody?" he asked, "I mean do you have a boyfriend?"

Miyako groaned, this year would be even longer than she thought.,

* * *

**Yea, I know this is sorta lame, but hey, at least I updated! Yea besides the fact that he's really weird when he's around Miyako, and a bit bold, Kage is like me. **


	4. Maybe I should stay?

**Sorry that it took me so long to update! I have a lot of schoolwork I need to have finished before Christmas break. Hopefully, during the break, I'll be able to update sooner!**

* * *

Miyako wasn't listening to a word that the teacher was saying, something about the when the pureblood families started dying out? Suddenly she stood up.

"I'm leaving!" she snapped rising quickly and dashing out the door.

"Miyako, wait!" Kage also rose and turned to Kaname, "Kaname-sama can I…"

"Yes," Kaname smiled faintly if Yuuki was upset he would want to follow her and try to comfort her in any way he could.

Miyako finally stopped when she reached the small lake that was the southern boarder to Cross Academy; she sat down under a tree wondering if there was any way that she could get expelled from Cross Academy without seriously hurting somebody, "Well," she muttered half to herself, "I could give one of them a 'major threat' without actually hurting any of them, that way I wouldn't get in trouble for threatening an Aristocrat, but I'll get kicked out of this place. It's not like anyone would miss me…"

"I would," Kage dropped down from the tree he smiled, "I thought I told you that a particularly strong emotion could cloud your senses. You really need to get anger management classes! Anyway, I would be really sad if you left."

"True, but you would still be that only one that would. I'm sure that the others would leap at the chance to get me out of here! Besides, you're really nice, and sorta fun to be around, for others I mean, " she added, "Other Night Class students, I'm sure that you would make other friends really quickly, besides that fact that you're a vampire you seen real-" she stopped suddenly alert, "Did you hear that?"

"Yea, you mean that distant scream?"

"Yea," Miyako frowned, "I thought that: One, Day Class students weren't allowed out this late and, Two, Night Class students weren't supposed to be interacting with the day students in any way."

Kage smiled, "One, Day Class students sneak out at night, hoping to get the chance to talk to talk to the Night Class students, and, two, who said that it was a Night Class student? According to Zero an occasional level –E will wander onto the school grounds. But," he sighed, "I suppose that we should stop being lazy and figure out what's happening."

Yuuki was trembling trying to keep a safe distance from the level-E, lead him away from Cross Academy, and stay alive at the same time, not as easy as you would guess. "Crud," she backed up against a wall trying to find a way out.

The level-E pounced but at that moment a sword 'fell from the sky' and narrowly missed it, but pinned it to the ground, "Darn!" Miyako yelled, "I missed!" she jumped out of the second story window that she was leaning out of, "and now I don't have a weapon!" she complained.

Kage smirked, "Miyako," he said teasingly, "you forgot that I'm an Aristocrat, and have a 'special power'…"

"WELL?" Miyako snapped, "Get on with it! Strike it with lightning, or do SOMETHING!!!"

Kage held out his hand a dark mist clouding in the shape of a throwing knife in it. Miyako watched in fascination as she realized that they were shadows? Kage held the knife lightly before offering it to her, "Here," he said shyly, "or should I?"

"I don't know how to…" Miyako admitted.

"Um, guys…" Yuuki said nervously, "I hate to break up this wonderful moment, but I could use some help here!"

The level-E had managed to tug itself free and once again lunged at Yuuki; Kage quickly threw the knife at it. For a moment time seemed to stop.

'I'm dead, I hope Zero will be fine without me' Yuuki thought sadly sure that she was experiencing her last moments of life while Miyako was thinking, 'CRUD! HE MISSED!'

But he didn't the knife buried itself in the level-E's heart and it fell turning to dust.

There was a moment of awkward silence, "Awkward silence," Kage said cheerfully, "So, Miyako and I should get back to the Moon dorm," he told Yuuki, "I'm sure that after being gone for so long it would be better just to skip the rest of the classes." he pulled Miyako's sword out of the ground and handed it to her, "here" he said, "you really should be more careful with a 'dangerous weapon' like that" he purred, "somebody might get hurt."

As they made their was back to the Moon Dorm Miyako turned to Kage, "I'm staying at Cross Academy," she said, "this year may be interesting."

* * *

**Review please! By the way THIS IS NOT A YUUKIxKAGE fanfiction OR a KANAME/ZEROxMIYAKO fanfiction. It is a KAGExMIYAKO fanfiction, but there will be a little KANAMExYUUKIxZERO. Hope you enjoy! Oh, by the way, what do you want Kage to do to try to win Miyako's affections? I'll use the ideas I like the most in the fanfiction! **


	5. Author's Note Sorry!

**I know that you were expexting a chapter, but I have been really busy lately and will be for a while. So, the updates will probobly slow down. I just thought that I should let you know. Thank you to everybody who has reviewed so far:**

** Azura Soul Reaver**

**iAmAnDaLwAySwIlLbE**

**Kairuthefrog**

**and **

**lightpathetic**

**But most of all THANK YOU Celebrian Tinuviel!!!!! You were my first reviewer. I'm sorry for the long delays but that's life :(. Anyway**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Zaiaku Dyuu**


	6. AN Discontined for now

**I'm VERY sorry, but this has been discontinued for the time being. I will probably start it again next month. **


	7. AN Discontined maybe forever?

**VERY IMPORTANT!: This Story will be discontinued until further notice! My parents don't like my reading Vampire Knight and I have to do what they say. If I am ever unbanned I shall continue, but until then... I'm sorry. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! AND I SHALL BE BACK ONE DAY!**

**ZD **


End file.
